Labour Day - Part 2
Labour Day - Part 2 is the 2nd part of the two-part episode which premiered the fourth season. It aired on Teletoon on September 17, 2009 and on Cartoon Network on April 12, 2010. Emma is about to have the baby. Unfortunately, Jen is still stuck at the mall, Nikki is nervous about helping her deliver, Diego and Robbie are running around the hospital causing mayhem, Jonesy is still on the run from the security guard, and Jude is busy chatting with a corpse. Plot Main Plot Wyatt is trying to write a song on a guitar he found in the hospital's entertainment room when Nikki and Caitlin come by with steaming mugs of coffee. While they still don't think that the coffeemaker was a great gift, the more pressing matter (for them at least) is that Emma's contractions are getting closer together but Jen still hasn't arrived. The doctor only confirms the scope of their concerns when he tells them that if Jen doesn't show up, one of them will have to go into the delivery room with Emma. This sparks a debate over which one will be there to help with delivery between the three teens, where Wyatt excuses himself from duty due to being a guy and Caitlin refuses on the grounds that she already did her duty by using a pay phone. Nikki is not pleased at having been nominated to go into the delivery room with Emma, especially since Nikki is not comfortable around babies. She leaves the hospital room in order to go pee from nervousness, but while out of the room has her attention caught by the nursery. She begins looking at the babies inside, and soon falls in love with how cute they look, much to her surprise. When she overhears a passing nurse mention a "new baby smell," she can't resist, and Nikki enters the delivery room, where she soon picks up two babies and begins cuddling them. Cuddling can't last forever, though, and soon she sees two nurses heading for the delivery room. When she spots them, Nikki hurriedly places the babies back in their cribs; unfortunately, she misplaces them, and as bad luck would have it, one of the misplaced babies is the one being taken to its parents. As soon as the nurse leaves with the wrong baby, Nikki exits the nursery knowing she has to set things right and bumps into Jonesy, who is dressed like a clown. She tells Jonesy her problem, and he quickly devises a solution that might work. Impressed, Nikki kisses her boyfriend and says that she loves him before heading off to put Jonesy's plan into action. Jonesy's plan is a baby swap using a decoy doll, the correct baby, and the incorrect baby. Surprisingly, Nikki pulls it off without a problem and without anyone catching on and is able to send the parents off with the correct baby. It seems as if she'll get away with it until she's caught replacing the doll in the nursery that she left as a decoy with an actual baby. However, when Nikki explains the situation, the nurse has no problem, as apparently they mix up babies in the nursery all the time. Nikki is a bit worried by this revelation, but she is happy enough to leave without getting punished. When she goes back to Jen's mom's room, though, she finds out that Jen has arrived and Emma is busy delivering the baby. When the baby is delivered, though, Nikki is the first one into the room in order to see the baby, and she puts a rubber band around the new baby's leg–''just in case.'' Jude then takes a picture of the gathered friends and family with the new baby. Sub-Plot One: Jen in an Elevator Jen soon finds out that not only are she and Nathan stuck in an elevator, but they don't have cell service, the elevator's phone doesn't work, and the elevator's alarm is broken. Her only hope is pounding on the doors to try and attract attention, but even that doesn't work. However, eventually Ron realizes that the elevator is broken and finds out that there are people trapped inside and that one of them needs to get out before a baby is born–which he misconstrues as the person inside having gone into labor. Ron goes off to call the hospital. When he comes back, he pries open the doors of the escalator to let Jen and Nathan out. Upon seeing them, he recognizes Jen and tells her that he called the hospital and found out that Jen's mother was indeed pregnant. He's glad she told the truth, and then suggests that she look pregnant so that she can be taken to the hospital by the paramedics. The medics transport her there, and Jen arrives just in time to help her mother give birth. Sub-Plot Two: Diego and Robbie Wyatt and Caitlin are sitting in Emma's room when Courtney comes back, having left to get a manicure. She forgot something important, though: she's in charge of Diego and Robbie until Jonesy shows up to take them. As a result, Diego and Robbie are now running all over the hospital, causing mayhem. Wyatt volunteers to track them down, however, and after enduring several water balloons and having to deal with the destruction Jonesy's siblings cause, he finally captures them and brings them to the waiting room, where they can be supervised until Emma finally gives birth. Sub-Plot Three: Clowning Around Because the security guard is still behind him and Jude, Jonesy suggests they split up. When they do, the security guard continues to chase him, so in order to escape, Jonesy ducks into an office. There, the man inside assumes that he is "Christopher McGraph," an employee who is late to work on his first day. Jonesy assumes the identity, and soon he is given a clown costume and the promise of fifty dollars for doing his job. Jonesy is then sent off to entertain kids as a clown. At first, he fails miserably, as he is unable to make balloon animals; however, his failed attempts start to entertain the kids, and he continues to work at making them laugh. Soon, the kids are enjoying him, and he finishes up with a puppet show involving a king that portrays himself and a pig that portrays Nikki. This causes the kids to cheer him and him to get paid, and Jonesy happily asks his boss to fire him. With this done, he walks out into the hall, where Nikki runs into him in the middle of a crisis. Jonesy is quickly able to come up with a solution, though, and Nikki kisses him before telling him she loves him and then running off. Jonesy is at first miffed because Nikki took his money, but it soon sinks in that she loves him, and he walks around happily until he runs into Caitlin. Caitlin has something to tell him: because Nikki has disappeared and Wyatt hasn't arrived, he is going to have to step into the position of responsible sibling. Jonesy is at first surprised and unsure that he can handle it, but he soon steps up, and when it looks like Emma is going to be giving birth without Jen's help, he drags Courtney into a side room. There, he informs Courtney that even though neither of them is as responsible as Jen, they're going to have to pull together and act responsible in order to help Jonesy's stepmother give birth. Fortunately, to their great relief, they are spared having to be responsible by the timely arrival of Jen. However, after the birth and after Jonesy has sentimentally held his baby sister, Jen informs him that she heard part of his speech, and she's proud of him. The group of friends and family then gathers around Emma's bed for a picture with the new baby. Sub-Plot Four: Jude and Steve Jude makes his escape from the security guard by ducking down a stairwell. When he exits, he finds himself in a basement next to a stretcher with a sheet-covered figure on it. He spends the next few hours talking to the person on the stretcher, who never responds. Eventually, though, a nurse comes down to roust him out, so Jude says his goodbyes (complete with an invitation to stop by the ice rink if Steve ever comes to the mall) and heads upstairs just in time for the baby to be delivered and for him to take pictures. Quotes *'Nathan:' Well, the emergency line is down, and the alarm doesn't work. Jen: WHAT?!? Nathan: Please don't hurt me again! *'Doctor:' Don't worry, we're all nervous. Heck, this is my first delivery! Caitlin, Nikki, Wyatt and Emma: WHAT?!? Doctor: Don't worry, I have a pretty good idea of what I'm doing. I did a lot of reading and saw most of a video. *'Jonesy:' Security dude's still back there? Jude: (panting) Yeah! He's unstoppable! Security Guard: (cheerfully) Slow down guys. Jonesy: We gotta split up! Jude: Yeah. Good plan. (He ducks into a stairwell.) Later bro. *'Caitlin:' Where have you been? Courtney: There was nothing to do here so I went downtown and got a manicure. Caitlin: Ooh, nice! Wyatt: So Robbie and Diego were with you? Courtney: Ooh. I knew I forgot something. *'Courtney:' Where'd the coffeemaker come from? Wyatt: I bought it. As a gift for the baby. Courtney: Wow. Dumb. *''(Jude stumbles around the dimly-lit basement and runs into a corpse on a stretcher.)'' Jude: Whoa! Sorry, dude. Didn't see you lying there. (He takes a seat.) Whew! I am not having a frosty day. So, what are you in for? Corpse: Jude: Don't want to talk about it, huh? That's cool by me. I'm just gonna hang here for a minute and chill. (He sighs.) Yeah, definitely in need of a breather. *''(Emma is groaning.)'' Caitlin: Time between contractions? Courtney: (checking the clock) Just under 3 minutes. Caitlin: Wow. Courtney: Is that bad? Caitlin: I have no idea. *'Jude:' (laughing as he talks to the corpse) And the old guy kept farting! The whole race! It was like, turbo boost, dude! You should have seen it– (Jude notices the toe tag.) Jude: ...Steve! Like, the other guy had to stand and lean just to avoid the bum stink! Ho ho ho! Ski doe! Good times, bro. Good times. *'Ron:' (through the elevator door) I didn't catch that last part! What did you say! Jen: "I said, get us out of here! The baby could be born at any time! Ron: (to himself) Oh my. A pregnant woman trapped in an elevator. (to Jen) I'll call 911! Don't push! (He runs off.) Jen: Okay! (to Nathan) Don't push what? Nathan: I dunno. *'Jude:' You're right, dude. I should be rockin' school. I'm only letting myself down. You are such a good motivator, bro. Is that what you do for a living? Steve: *'Jonesy:' I just made fifty dollars as a clown! I was a king, and you were a pig, and– Nikki: I just switched two babies in the nursery. The nurse came in and took one of them, and–I was a pig? (going back to the story) Not important. *'Nikki:' This is the one and only time I will ever say this. I love you and your big dumb brain. *''(Nikki runs into the nursery and spots a nurse.)'' Nikki: Fourth floor! Code orange! (The nurse stands there, confused.) Nikki: Code yellow? (The nurse blinks at her.) Nikki: Code...blue! (The nurse runs off.) *'Caitlin:' Where have you been!?!?! Jonesy: I was– Caitlin: No one cares. The last time I spoke with Jen, she said you needed to quit clowning around, which is pretty uncanny. Why are you wearing that? Jonesy: I was downstairs– Caitlin: No one cares. Jonesy: "You keep asking questions and– (Caitlin cuts him off.) *'Jude:' I miss Starr. We used to be like two peas in a pod, but now I'm like a pea, and she's like a...duck. Or something even less pea-like. (A nurse enters the room.) Nurse: Um, are you a family member? Jude: Nah, we're just buds. Nurse: Well, you really shouldn't be down here. Take a moment to say your goodbyes, and then you have to go. Jude: Okay. (turning to the corpse) It's been great, dude. Lots of laughs, some good heart-to-hearts, and you really taught me a ton about, like, life itself. Until we meet again, you take care, bro. (He turns to leave and runs into the nurse, who snatches him in a tight hug.) Nurse: That was beautiful! (Jude gently breaks the hug.) Jude: O–kay. And dude? If you're ever at the mall, swing on by the ice rink and say "hey!" *'Ron:' You! Jen: Please don't throw me in jail! Please! Ron: I did some recon. Your mom really is in labor. (He puts his hand over his heart.) A teen who tells the truth. Never thought I'd see the day. Jen: Is she– Ron: Not yet, but soon. So try and look pregnant. (A paramedic runs up with a stretcher.) Ron: Get this woman to the hospital! Jen: (understanding the scheme) Oh! I mean, ooooohhhhh! Aaawooowoooo! Paramedic: Take it easy, lady! I got you! (He puts her on the stretcher and speeds away.) Jen: Thanks Ron! Bye Nathan! (faking again) Oh! Oooh! *'Caitlin:' (holding up her sign) "Look! I'm a model!" (She notices Jen's sockclad feet.) Why aren't you wearing any shoes? Jen: Darth chewed them off. Long story. *'Jonesy:' (lecturing Courtney) ...and Jen's not here, so we've gotta try and be as mature as Jen. Which neither of us can do on our own! But maybe together, we can get close. You are going into that delivery room to help keep your mom calm. I'd do it, but that would only cause irreversible damage that would require years of therapy! (smiling) Nikki loves me. (lecturing again) I'll stay here in case Robbie and Diego turn up. Courtney: But...I'm the pretty one. Jonesy: Not today, Courtney! Today you're Jen. Today we are both Jen. Reliable, responsible, boring Jen. Now get in there. Courtney: Okay. Jen: I'm here! *'Wyatt:' Where's Nikki? Jonesy: Switching babies. She loves me. Trivia *'Goof': Jonesy says that if he were to assist in delivering a baby, it would only cause irreversible mental damage that would take years of therapy to repair. However, he delivered a baby in a Khaki Barn changing room all by himself in "Smarten Up." *'Goof': When Nikki is caught by the Nurse putting Dimples back in his crib, Red is seen in Dimples' place. *Jonesy's Job: Children's entertainer at the hospital (actually impersonating an entertainer named Christopher McGraph) Reason for firing: Told his boss to fire him, as he'd never be coming back to work there. *This is one of the only episodes to be a two-part episode. The other is the series finale, "Bye Bye Nikki?" *The movie the paramedic is discussing with the receptionist is quite obviously Titanic. *The first story Jude tells Steve is about an old man who farted throughout a race. The old man in question is Conway, and the race is one of the wheelchair races he and Jonesy held in the first part. *The sequence where Jonesy strolls down the hall is a parody of the "Stayin' Alive" sequence in Saturday Night Fever, complete with music that sounds a lot like the Bee Gees' song in question. *The receptionist's name is revealed to be Shelly. *Jude references his job at the ice rink when he says his last goodbyes to Steve. *Jude mentions that he misses Starr when talking to Steve. Interestingly enough, he gets a chance to date her again in "On Your Mark, Get Set... Date" and is noticeably reluctant to do so. Gallery Capture17092009230952 png.jpg|"Look who's holding a baby!" Capture17092009230508 png.jpg|Nikki holding babies. Nursenikki.png|Nurse Nikki. Jude and Steve.png|Jude talks to a dead guy. Nurse Nikki tells parents.jpg|Nurse Nikki switches babies. Emmababy.png|Emma with her newborn baby daughter, Emma Jr. Jonesy comes in as the clown.png|The photo Jude takes. Video Category:2 Part Episodes Category:Videos Category:Season 4